


Never Let Me Go

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan has a late night encounter with a cloaked stranger, who he finds out is not a stranger at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doing the Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been a while since I have done any sort of writing but this little plot popped into my head and simply would no leave me alone. So, here for your viewing enjoyment is my first Allan/Marian story. Please review but be gentle about it as I do not customarily ship these two, although I love the stories I have read out there about the two of them together. Also, constructive criticism is much appreciated and helps me to grow as an author but I will not tolerate flames as they are uncalled for and waste the time of the author and the reviewer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own although believe me, I would love nothing more. This is made simply from my love of the show and the characters and no copyright infringement is intended as well as no profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Spoilers: None as this is an AU storyline and after recently rewatching all three seasons of the Robin Hood series, I found that I had a major issue with the loose ends that were Marian and Allan's interactions during season two after he became "Gisbourne's man". I felt that there was a lot of unexplored potential between the two and they are kindred spirits of sorts because a lot of their decisions were similar and only made to protect themselves and those they loved.

Allan's POV

The castle was silent except for the echo of my footsteps down the dark corridors. Gisbourne had been in a foul mood for the majority of the day because Marian had been away in London, entertaining the latest of the sheriffs guests so I had borne the brunt of Gisbourne's wrath when the sheriff had mocked or abused Gisbourne's patience. I was thankful for the blessed silence of the castle now. I passed the door to the dungeons and noticed that it was standing slightly ajar.

'That's odd,' I thought with a shrug, continuing on my rounds by order of Gisbourne.

I had just walked by a small alcove when suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me back against the cold stone of the wall by the door.

"Say one word and I will kill you with this dagger," a very feminine voice whispered into my ear, the hot breath blowing over my jaw and neck and causing a shiver to run down my spine as I felt a dagger pressed against my ribs.

I put my hands up in surrender and the stranger let me go. I turned and my eyes widened in shock as I saw that it was Marian, pulling the cloak down off her head as he mahogany curls cascaded freely over her shoulders and she glared at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in London," I hissed, swallowing down a lump in my throat as I continued to look at her.

The cloak she wore did nothing to hide the soft curves of her body and I licked my lips subconsciously and felt my pants get just a little bit tighter as my eyes traveled down her form, stopping briefly to admire the swell of her breasts inside the tightly bound corset top she wore before traveling down to her hips before I smiled and met her eyes once more. She glared at me, which made my grin widen as I saw the sparkle of her eyes as they momentarily clouded with lust before clearing again.

"I was but then I heard from Robin that something was going on at the castle. I assumed you would know what it was since you and Gisbourne are working together now," she said with a smug smile.

"Honestly love, I don't know anything. Gisbourne has been in a foul mood for the majority of today but I assumed it was because you were gone. He's been barking orders at me all day and frankly I'm tired and just want to go to my chambers and get some shut eye," I said with a sigh.

Marian grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away and I spun back around to look at her.

"Allan, we have to find out. What if this means the end of the gang?" she asked.

"Love, if you haven't noticed, I am not very welcome in the gang. What good does it do me to help them?" I asked.

Marian placed her hand over my mouth again and pulled me against her in a sudden kiss as we both heard someone walk by, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me deeper into the shadows as my hands landed on her hips. I wanted to pull away but she managed to shake her head as her tongue ran over my lips and I groaned softly, my tongue forcing it's way into her mouth as hers entered mine and they dueled for dominance, mine finally winning as I pinned her back against the cold, hard stone.


	2. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, shameless and totally sexy, Allan may be in over his head as he finds out exactly what Marian is up to late at night in the dungeons of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is chapter 2 and believe me, THIS is the chapter that earns the story an M rating so you know the drill. If you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing in your country exit out now. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own although believe me, I would love nothing more. This is made simply from my love of the show and the characters and no copyright infringement is intended as well as no profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Spoilers: None as this is an AU storyline and after recently rewatching all three seasons of the Robin Hood series, I found that I had a major issue with the loose ends that were Marian and Allan's interactions during season two after he became "Gisbourne's man". I felt that there was a lot of unexplored potential between the two and they are kindred spirits of sorts because a lot of their decisions were similar and only made to protect themselves and those they loved.

I was enjoying the feel of Marian pressed against me, her warm, wet lips on mine and didn't notice where she was actually moving us to along the dark corridor's wall.

"Watch out for the first step," she whispered, pulling away for a moment to whisper this into my ear.

I looked at her in confusion before I pulled away and looked at our surroundings. We were standing right outside the door to the dungeon. Marian smiled and nodded as she took my hand and we slid through the opened door and then as quietly and quickly as possible made our way down the stairs into the dungeon. I noticed a guard lying slumped on the floor and couldn't help my grin when I realized that Marian had planned this. Neither of us said a word as we made our way into the deepest part of the dungeons. Marian then let go of my hand and turned to me with a smile.

"What is this all about Marian?" I asked, noticing her grin and the way she lit the lantern on the wall before she began to slowly undress.

"Don't you see Allan? We both have the same agenda. I know you want me. You aren't very good at hiding it," she said with a laugh.

I felt slightly hurt at that as I had thought I had been too busy to even notice her existence since I found myself in the castle.

"We're both trapped here barely surviving so lets make the most of the time we do get. You away from Gisbourne and me away from my goon detail. Besides, no one can hear us down here," she grinned again and began to attack her clothes with more vigor to get them off.

I watched as her cloak then her top and riding pants slipped away from her body and to the stone floor. I stared openly at her body, covered by a shift that came to her thighs, her body already reacting to the chilled air of the dungeon. I felt my eyes widen and thought I should turn away from her as she grabbed the hem of the shift and pulled it over her head and dropped it at her feet on the stone floor. However, I did the exact opposite, unable to look away as I saw her naked form in the light of the torch, her skin glowing with an embarrassed flush as she caught me staring so openly. She moved to cover herself but I put my hand up and tried to speak, having to clear my throat several times before anything would come out.

"Don't….I mean, you are beautiful," I smiled softly at her as I began to undress as well.

I felt a stab of guilt at having seen Robin's love this way and knowing that in a matter of moments she would be giving herself to me but I pushed it down and locked it deep inside as I found myself curious if she had already done this with Robin. I found that once I had rid myself of the guilt, it was surprisingly easy to give into what we were doing, regardless of what anyone else thought when it became known as I knew it would eventually.

"Marian, are you sure about this?" I asked, watching as her hand slid down her body, over her breasts, stopping momentarily to tweak her nipples.

I heard Marian groan and I quickly divested myself of the remaining clothes, feeling my cock harden as it met the cool air and seeing Marian touch herself the way she did, giving herself to complete abandon. I stroked myself a few times for good measure as I made my way closer to Marian, grabbing her arms and pinning them against the wall, our faces inches from one another. Marian grinned as she leaned closer, pressing her lips lightly against mine as she struggled slightly against me to free her wrists.

"I'm positive. These are the choices we have made and I am so tired of feeling like I am trapped in a cage. I'm suffocating in this castle since my father died. I need this to feel something again," she whispered against my lips.

I groaned as she pressed her hips against mine and began to rub herself along the length of my cock.

"You do realize that the sheriff will kill both of us if Robin doesn't find out and kill me first?" I asked, stepping back a bit and smiling as I heard her groan from the lack of friction meeting her hip movements.

"That's why we just need to be quiet silly," she said, smiling as if it were that simple.

I finally nodded slowly and kissed her much more forcefully, grabbing her hips and pinning them against the cold, hard stone as she wrapped her arms around my neck when I let go of her wrists. I ran one hand down the side of Marian's hip and the outside of her thigh down to her knee, grabbing it and hitching it over my hip. My hand slid back up and to the inside of her thigh, to the apex of her legs. My fingers slid lightly over her cunt and between her lips, feeling how wet and ready she was. I pumped my finger in and out a few times, inserting a second finger to stretch her and covering them in her juices. I could smell her arousal and mine all around us as I pulled my fingers out of her and tangled them in the curls of her cunt as I teased her clit. She groaned softly as we continued kissing but then she pulled out of the kiss and whispered roughly into my ear.

"Don't make me cum yet Allan. I want you inside of me when I do that," she whispered, her lips kissing my jaw and earlobe.

If it was possible, I got even harder when she said this, pulling my fingers away as she let out a soft groan. I let go of her leg so she was standing against the wall once again, flushed and breathless and I smiled as I began to stroke myself again, her lust filled eyes watching as I did.

"Marian, lay down on the floor and spread your legs," I said, getting myself just to the edge and then stopping.

Marian smiled as she did as I said and I laid down over her, keeping myself off of her by placing my hands on either side of her head on the floor to hold myself up. I felt her fingers slide down between us and she grabbed me, guiding me to her entrance. I slid in until I felt her barrier and immediately felt the guilt return just slightly that I was taking her maidenhood when it should be Robin's. Marian reached up and touched the side of my face and I looked down at her to see a smile.

"I know it will hurt but I want this. I want you to be the first Allan," she said and I felt the guilt disappear as I realized that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

Without another word, I pushed through gently, feeling her tear as I buried myself fully inside of her. Marian gasped softly and squeezed her eyes shut and I stopped moving, giving her time to adjust to the feeling of me inside her. I wiped a tear off her face and she opened her eyes when she felt my fingers on her cheek.

"It's okay, go ahead," she said softly, pressing her hips up against mine experimentally.

I nodded and began to move slowly inside of her, allowing her to adjust. When I felt her start thrusting more forcefully into me and dig her fingernails into my bare skin I groaned but sped up. We moved together against the cold floor, gaining speed and force as we came closer and closer to our orgasms.

"Oh god, Allan…..I think….I think….." she trailed off and I smiled as I placed my finger on her clit, rubbing circles forcefully into it.

"Cum for me Marian," I whispered, kissing her lips quickly before thrusting up into her once more and feeling her start to milk me.

That was all it took to bring me to my own climax and I groaned as she pulled me down on top of her, kissing me deeply to muffle the sound of our groans as we rode out our orgasms. Finally I emptied myself into her and collapsed on top of her, our tangled limbs sweaty and both of us panting softly into the darkness. It took us a full two minutes before either of us could speak coherently again.

"Thank you so much Allan," Marian said with a smile.

I looked down at her in confusion.

"For?" I asked.

"Setting me free from this boredom. For helping me to feel again. I think you have it in you to be a good man Allan a Dale," she said, kissing my lips one last time.

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face at that.


End file.
